


Onni

by teapertti



Series: Lähtö [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2303297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teapertti/pseuds/teapertti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niin vaikeaa kuin se onkin, voi toisen onnea oppia pitämään omanaan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Onni

**Author's Note:**

> Aika turha ficci mutta tulipahan kirjoitettua. Joan Baezin "Fare Thee Well" -veto inspiroi.

"Kolme kuukautta. Se on hirveän kauan", Jeanin suusta pääsi. Armin katsoi häntä ruokapöydän yli ja kilisti hajamielisesti lusikkaa keittokulhossa. Hänestä oli ikävää nähdä Jean niin selvästi pahoillaan.  
"Ei se oikeastaan ole kovin kauan, sitten loppujen lopuksi. Tiedäthän, ihmisen ajantaju...", hän aloitti, mutta keskeytti puheensa nähdessään ystävänsä epäuskoisen ilmeen. Ikävöivän ihmisen kuukaudet muuttuvat nälkävuosiksi, Jean mietti mielessään ja käänsi katseensa pois. Muiden ruokailijoiden aaltoileva keskustelu kaikui huoneen korkeassa katossa riitasointuisena melodiana, ja hälinä teki illallisesta aina jokseenkin proosallisen kokemuksen. Jean olisi mieluummin puhunut Arminin kanssa kahden jossakin, vaikka vain pesutuvassa tai asevarastossa.

"Minä kysyn kapteenilta, jos hän päästäisi minut mukaan." Nyt oli Arminin vuoro olla epäuskoinen.  
"Sinä olet sairaslomalla! Ei ole mitään järkeä lähettää kentälle rampoja sotilaita", hän puuskahti ja tökki hellästi saappaankärjellään Jeanin kipeää jalkaa, saaden hänen ylähuulensa kipristymään. Arminia hymyilytti. Typeryyteen asti ulottuva itsepäisyys oli syystä tai toisesta ominaista useimmille hänelle tärkeille ihmisille.  
"Sinä kuolet, jos lähdet mukaan", hän lisäsi kärsivällisesti ja katsoi Jeanin silmiin. Tämä ei tahtonut kuolla, ei tietenkään, eikä Arminkaan sitä hänelle soisi vaikka hän tahtoisikin.  
"Mutta kolme kuukautta..." hän mutisi ja joi vesilasistaan tuskastuneena.  
"Kun tiedäthän, sinäkin voit kuolla." Armin räpäytti silmiään. Niinhän hän voi. Mutta sitä ei ollut kannattavaa ajatella nyt. He päättivät ateriansa keskinäisen hiljaisuuden vallitessa.

Jean sulki silmänsä ja kuvitteli miltä kanervat näyttivät. Kuinka ne kohoaisivat usvaisella nummella, tuhatpäisinä ja nöyrinä, vaaleanpunaisina ja viehkeinä. Muurien takana oleva maailma oli ihmeellinen ja kaunis, mutta siellä vaani myös kuolema varomattomille ja onnettomille. Hänen mielensä lävisti kuva jossa unenomainen kanervapelto tahriintui ihmisverestä, Armin vajoamassa kanervien sekaan ja unohtumassa sinne, eikä Jeanille tuotaisi muuta tietoa kuin että hän olisi kadonnut jonnekin matkan varrelle. Hän asetti kätensä rinnalleen ja kuunteli sydämen hakkaamista pitkän tovin. Armin oli hänelle hyvin rakas. Joskus aikoinaan hän ei olisi osannut arvatakaan, että heidän tuttavuudestaan kasvaisi toveruus joka olisi sitkeä ja vahva kuin vanha tervaleppä.

Heidät oli aikoinaan, mahdollisesti Jeanin toivomuksesta, siirretty kasarmilla samaan osastoon nukkumaan. Toisinaan Jeanin odotellessa unen tuloa illan pimeinä tunteina hän kiipesi alas sängystään ja hiipi hiljaa huoneen toiseen päähän Arminin punkan luokse. Tämä nukkui aina kuin pieni siili, kerällä tuhisten, ja Jean olisi voinut kuunnella sitä tuhinaa vaikka yöt läpeensä. Yksin ollessaan hän oli joskus aikoinaan fantasioinut että tällaisina hetkinä Armin havahtuisi unestansa ja kohottautuisi suutelemaan häntä, aivan yllättäen, ja että he viettäisivät koko yön kietoutuneina toisiinsa kuin sukkanauhakäärmeet. Mutta hän oli pian tajunnut ajatustensa hölmöyden, viimeistään silloin kun Armin oli todella herännyt ja säikkynyt kovasti hänen intensiivistä katsettaan.  
"Jean! Mitä sinä oikein teet?" hän oli supissut ja haukkonut henkeään hiki otsalla helmeillen.  
"Ajattelen sinua", Jean oli vastannut lempeästi. Armin oli varmaankin kuvitellut näkevänsä unta ja vastauksen kuultuaan kääntänyt kylkeänsä ja jatkanut uniaan.

Ja edelleen hän oli ymmärtänyt että varmaankin jonain päivänä tulisi joku toinen, jota Armin ihailisi yhtä paljon kuin Jean ihaili häntä. Se oli saanut hänet aika-ajoin raivon ja epätoivon partaalle, niin paljon hänen oli tehnyt mieli tarttua Arminin käsiin ja vaatia tätä kuulumaan vain hänelle tai vaihtoehtoisesti ei kenellekään. Mutta lopulta sekin ahdistus oli höllentänyt otteensa hänen sydämestään. Oliko sillä lopulta niin väliä, kenelle Armin kuului ja ketä hän rakasti eniten? Katso, Jean oli todennut itselleen, etkö sinäkin voisi olla onnellinen silloin kun hänkin on, ilman mitään reunaehtoja. Ja Arminin istuessa jossain lukemassa tai hymyillessä hänelle pihan läpi hän antoi ilon läikähtää sisällään. Sillä ihmiset olivat lopulta yksin ja siinä yksinäisyydessä suurin ilo oli lopulta jonkun toisen onni.

Lähtöpäivänä Jean katseli Arminin valmistautumista tehtäväänsä. Hän oli pukenut tummanvihreän villakankaisen viittansa ja laskostanut hupun oljenkeltaisten hiustensa päälle. Ulkona oli viileää ja Jeanin teki mieli huomauttaa siitä jotain, vain osoittaakseen että hän välitti, mutta hän ymmärsi sen olevan turhaa. Kyllähän Armin tiesi, hän tiesi aina kaiken. Hän katseli vaitonaisena kun tämä veti vaivalla saappaita jalkaansa, se oli omalla tavallaan haikea ja hellyttävä näky. Armin ei ollut vuosien mittaa kasvanut paljoakaan fyysisesti, hänessä oli samaa nuoren pojan herkkää viattomuutta ja samalla Jean ei muistanut koskaan tavanneensa ketään, joka olisi sielultaan yhtä vanha kuin hän.  
"Älä ole surullinen, Jean, kyllähän minä palaan luoksesi", Armin tokaisi noustessaan ylös. Älä puhu kuolemasta noin kevyesti, Jean mietti mielessään ja huokaisi.  
"Lupaatko?" hän kysyi sitten. He katsoivat pitkään toisiaan, Arminin silmät mittailivat toisen kauniita kasvoja, kellertävien silmien väliin jäävää aluetta.  
"Lupaan", hän kuiskasi.

Päivä oli vielä nuori, mutta hevoset oli jo satuloitu valmiiksi. Jean katsoi viime hetken valmisteluissa hääriviä sotilaita ja toivoi, että jalka olisi jo terve. Armin kääntyi häntä kohti, ja hänen kasvoillaan oli sekoitus totisuutta ja hellyyttä. Suun alue oli hieman jännittynyt, aivan kuin hän pidättäisi hengitystään. Jean kumartui hänen puoleensa, laski kätensä tämän olkapäille ja painoi otsansa kiinni tämän omaan. Hän hengitti syvään toisen tuoksua, niin ettei sen muisto katoaisi hänen mielestään tulevina kuukausina tai koskaan. Armin nosti oikean kätensä ja silitti sillä hetken Jeanin omaa ennen kuin astui askeleen taaksepäin, kasvoillaan kaino ilme.  
"Näkemiin sitten, Jean", hän sanoi, pehmeästi ja hiljaa. Hänen kääntyessään Jean ymmärsi viimein, että hän toden totta oli onnekas.


End file.
